


1. Popcorn

by SingMeloetta



Series: Kalos Adventures [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Characters Watching The Lion King (1994)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingMeloetta/pseuds/SingMeloetta
Summary: The Kalos Squad have a movie night. Of course, they end up watching The Pyroar King.





	1. Popcorn

Madison was eager to meet up with her friends, as she already knew she was going to be the last of the group to arrive. Calem had texted them about hosting about an impromptu movie night the day prior, and she’d been counting down the hours until she could go over to his house. All smiles, she knocked on her former neighbor’s door, Calem’s father rising to his feet to let her in.

 

“Greetings, Mr. Charbonneau.” Madison gave him a smile and a slight bow, as she always did when entering someone else’s house.

 

“Madison, there’s really no need for the formalities. If we’re honest, Estelle and I see you as the daughter we never had.” The young girl blushed, not sure whether to take that as a compliment. Madison walked up the stairs, the door to Calem’s room opening before she had the chance to knock.

 

As she entered the room, there were clear signs that tonight was a movie night; A large bowl of freshly buttered popcorn sat in the center of the quintet, with an array of other snacks and candies sitting right below that. “Hey, Princess. We saved you a beanbag.” He motioned to the lumpy purple cushion before Madison took a seat on it, leaning back and adjusting it just right. Calem’s Absol was curled up half-asleep by her legs, opening one eye just to check where the crunching sound was coming from. 

 

“Alright. Since everyone’s already picked the movie at least once, How about we let one of the Pokémon decide what we watch tonight? Since they’re always out when we do movie nights, they should get to choose every once in awhile too, right?” Shauna giggled, propping Calem’s Absol back on his legs. The Absol nonchalantly strutted over to another spot, laying down when he found somewhere to his liking. The Disaster Pokemon must’ve at least heard a little bit of what Calem was saying, as it had plopped down right next to Calem’s copy of The Pyroar King. (Of course, it was just the empty case, though Calem had pulled it up on his TV in a matter of minutes)

 

Immediately after seeing this, Madison started walking to the door, though everyone else knew she was faking it. “Goodbye everyone, I’ll remember you all in therapy.”

 

“Oh come on, Princess, How scary can it be? It’s a Disney movie.” Tierno spoke. That somehow convinced her to sit down again.

 

“Alright, but if I have nightmares about a giant Pyroar chasing me down and mauling me to death, I’ll remember to blame it on you in the morning.”

 

Calem silently reassured her. He sent out his Altaria to go comfort her if need be, though the bird Pokémon instead chose to perch on his trainer’s bed. “If the movie ever gets too uncomfortable for you, you can just go in the hall and we’ll pause it. Does that sound okay, Princess?”

 

“That goes for you too, Calem. You can’t forget about yourself just to help me.” He simply nodded, half-ignoring her statement as he hit the play button. He knew that she was probably right, but he couldn’t help but feel selfish about it.

 

For a good while, Madison was able to take her mind off of the Pyroar. She even managed to actually chuckle a bit as Shauna and Tierno broke into a very off-key rendition of The Circle of Life; She would’ve sung along if it weren’t for the fact that she hadn’t seen the movie in at least 10 years.  

 

She didn't know how she was controlling her emotions so well, but if Madison had to guess, she may have been snacking absentmindedly; She had clearly been eating some sort of sweet chocolate candy, based off of the fact that her tongue was now multi-colored and her breath felt sweet enough to make a Swirlix cry. The roof of her mouth did feel buttery, though, so perhaps she’d been eating popcorn instead? She found that focusing on what she’d eaten also helped distract her, as she didn't pay attention to the movie until about 30 minutes later.

 

This time, however, it wasn’t a laughing matter. It had been during the part when the main villain, a black Pyroar, was singing to his Mightyena underlings; The constant bursts of fire on the screen weren’t helping matters either, only making Madison’s heart race even faster than it already was. As soon as she had heard enough to recognize what it was about, she snuck out of the room, Calem following close behind her after pausing the movie, signaling to the others that they needed a timeout. 

 

They had their own number system for their panic attacks since they had both suffered the worst in the “aftershock” of the Geosenge Incident. “On a scale of one to ten, how bad is it?”

 

“I’d say about a four or so.” He nodded, and they took four deep breaths together. Calem realized how salty her breath smelled, but didn't bother to say anything before heading back into his bedroom and starting the movie from where they left off. He fast-forwarded through the rest of the villain song, grimacing as he saw the rest of the imagery only got worse from there.

 

It didn’t take very long for Madison to return to what was in front of her. Shauna was clearly heartbroken over the death of Mufasa, pausing the movie simply to exclaim that anyone who didn’t cry at that point was soulless. Madison guessed that made her soulless then, but maybe it was because she’d seen way too much in real life to be crying over a cartoon character. Of course, she would never tell Shauna this. 

 

A few minutes more and there was another energetic singalong for Hakuna Matata; This time from everyone but Madison, and of course, when she revealed the reason that she hadn’t been singing, Shauna suggested that they rewind the movie again, just to teach Madison some of the songs. 

 

Through the rest of the movie, nothing really caught Madison’s eye for the most part, except for one point at the very end, when the Mightyenas had ganged up and killed Scar once and for all. The fire motif had returned as well, this time more vivid than ever. 

 

Madison was starting to feel the uncomfortable tears well up in her eyes. She knew she was being stupid, and she had already promised herself that she wouldn't freak out over a kids movie, but the fire was so vivid, she swore she could almost see him and his malicious grin peeking out of the flares. She had gotten to a point where she knew there was no stopping the oncoming attack now. Going out in the hallway would only delay it, and since it was so late at night, she didn’t want to risk having to see a humanized version of that scene play out in her now-inevitable nightmares. 

 

Sensing her discomfort, Calem’s Altaria shifted down next to her and wrapped one of their fluffy white wings around her torso, which she would have to remember to thank the Pokémon for in the near future. The movie ended with Simba’s victory over Scar. Just as Madison was getting up from her beanbag chair, Calem asked her to spend the night, but it wasn't anything special; It was just them finishing the leftover snacks and talking about their feelings and other random stuff until they both got tired enough to fall asleep.

 

“G’night Calem.” Madison slurred, the exhaustion in her voice obvious as she turned over to face the window, taking most of the blankets with her.

 

“Goodnight, popcorn breath.”


End file.
